


Barca Lounger Workout

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack, Crack and Porn, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Silly, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is all angsty. Blake decides to cheer him up. The Barca lounger will never be the same again.</p><p>(This is very nearly in original RPG format, just minus the set-up where we chatted, and the extra time/date/who comments stuff. I thought it might amuse you to see what one looked like before I condensed/removed any veering off boring bits/logically rearranged/changed to past tense/and where feasible, made single point of view.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barca Lounger Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Blakefancier and I played this in an RPG long ago. To save covering up Bf's current fandom interests on her dashboard with old B7, I'm going to post this without using the official coauthor format (and yes, I did discuss it with her, and got a thumbs up). I'll change it later, when Bf has added enough new stuff that it will be buried. 
> 
> (This is the last one I have ready to post- there are over 30 more I might possibly fix up, but it will be slow. Some are quite long- I did a lot of short ones first, to thin the herd.)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Avon was afraid if he started crying he wouldn't be able to stop.

Blake hugs him and kisses him and comforts him. _Those lovely, thick, lashes wet with tears. His lower lip, trembling, his cheeks all pink..._

Avon's nose is running, his eyes are bloodshot. "Oh, Blake!" _sob. HONK_ "Erm, sorry about the sleeve..."

"No, that's quite all right. I was going to put it in the wash today."

"Well, as long as it's dirty, you might as well take it off." Avon eyes the trousers and sniffles significantly.

"All right." Blake unbuttons the shirt and slips it off.

"Hmmm... you must be cold. Look at the size of those goose-bumps." Avon fondles Blake's nipples.

Blake gasps. "Maybe if you suck on them, I'll get warmer."

"Well..." Avon looks doubtful. "It's worth a try". He leans forward and sucks on one nipple whilst rubbing the other with his hand.

"I'm certainly feeling warmer." Blake moans.

"Mmm..." Avon gropes at the front of Blake's trousers and lifts his head a moment. "I should check the thermometer."

"My mercury is rising."

"So it is," Avon says, with a pleased grin.

"I could take your temperature?"

"Yes, that might be wise. I seem to be running a fever. I can't tell without taking it out of its wrapper; is it an oral or rectal thermometer?"

Blake presses his hand to Avon's forehead. "You do seem a little warm. And it's a rectal thermometer."

"Excellent. Core temperature readings are more accurate." Avon fumbles at his belt, mildly regretting having put on his silver championship bull-riding buckle, but after all, it was the only one that really went with his black and silver ostrich-hide boots.

Blake undoes his trousers and pulls them down."Having a bit of trouble, Avon?"

"I'm caught up on the horny bits..." Avon finally unsnags the belt from the bull-head, opens his trousers, and slithers them down, glad he remembered to use the baby powder before putting them on. His black lace 'Victor's Secret' pants are more reluctant to come on down.

While Avon is getting settled, Blake grabs the lube and strokes it on his cock. "Maybe you should go around naked. It would make things easier."

"I have delicate skin." Avon thinks about Vila clipping his toenails on the flight deck, and that deflates Avon enough to get his underpants off. He twirls them around his head and flings them towards the coatrack, unfortunately, they fall in a limp puddle on the floor instead. Avon puts on his best cat face, 'I meant to do that', and turns to Blake.

Blake tries to look serious when Avon turns around, but fails miserably. He continues stroking his cock. "Those were very nice underpants."

"But not very aerodynamic." Avon is gazing at Blake's midsection. "I'd offer to buy you a pair, but I don't know if they are sold in your size."

Blake begins stroking his cock with both hands. "Yes, it is much bigger than yours. But you shouldn't despair. Yours is... average."

Avon lifts an eyebrow, but is still looking at Blake's groin. "I find that _sleekness_ is an advantage when fitting into most tight places." He licks his lips."Not everyone cares for a challenge."

"Really? I love a challenge. Shall I try fitting into your tight place, Avon?"

"I'd like to see you do it. In fact, I dare you." Avon moves closes to Blake and the Barca-lounger.

"You love getting a rise out of me, don't you? Well, bend over."

"Fortunately, I have been keeping up with Cally's yoga exercises." Avon bends down and grasps his ankles.

Blake slips one, then two, lubed fingers inside of Avon. Then he pulls them out and slowly pushes in his cock. "This certainly is a... tight place."

"Mmmm..." Avon grips his ankles tighter. "Yes. It's... um... rather nice to have a good man behind one in that situation...gasp... don't you think?"

"I know... that I like... being behind you." Blake grabs Avon's hips and begins thrusting hard.

Avon rocks back onto Blake, spreading his legs for balance. "Ah! And I can always...use the moral uplift." He rises onto his toes briefly, then goes back again flat-footed on the floor.

"Is that what you call it?" Then, except for a few moans and grunts, Blake is silent as he fucks Avon hard. Avon lets his appreciation be known, and that more than anything else excites Blake. When Avon squeezes his internal muscles, that's it. Blake cries out and comes.

Avon is unable to touch himself without losing his balance, but fortunately the internal stimulation combined with Blake's shout is enough for Avon. It's messy, though. Avon falls forward onto his hands and knees.

"Sorry." Blake offers Avon his hand and helps him up. Then he settles into the Barca-lounger; he doesn't even grunt when Avon sits in his lap. He closes his eyes and enjoys the glow.


End file.
